


Vacation

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need a vacation. But when you are going on a trip with Brant it could go not as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> There probably will be secont part of this story.

«Тебе нужен отпуск». – Брент первые слышит у Нэша такой тон – не терпящий возражений. Приказной. Совсем не подходящий интеллигентному чистоплюю-инспектору. Ну хорошо, не такому уж и чистоплюю – Брент вспоминает улыбку на его лице, когда они прикончили Барри и смотрели на растекшиеся по крыше мозги, но все равно. Бренту не хочется возражать.  
\- Ты платишь.  
Нэш не может сказать, что он сильно расстроен этим фактом.  
Они не разговаривают о той ночи. И не потому, что чувствуют вину за убийство Блица. Блиц не заслужил такой гуманной смерти, и Брент, возможно, пытал бы его всю ночь, но тогда показалось уместнее просто разнести этому ублюдку череп. Они не разговаривают из-за того, что случилось после. Брент хочет списать произошедшее на выпивку – это он приучил Нэша пить залпом по стакану его элитного коньяка, не закусывая и не морщась, но они были абсолютно трезвы, когда шли… «на дело». Брент мысленно ржет. «На дело, блять». Брент хочет списать это на адреналин, но какой в жопу адреналин в том, чтобы выстрелить в голову убийце полицейских, предварительно отделав его монтировкой?   
«Хорошо, что он не разнес мне череп», - усмехается Нэш, и его голос совсем не дрожит. Он смотрит на Брента с расстояния в один шаг, рука на его плече, и Брент за всю свою блядскую жизнь еще не испытывал момента такой интимности. Сильнее всего сближает соучастие – вспоминает он чьи-то слова, и когда Нэш целует его, у Брента нет мыслей о том, что это неправильно. Ну, если на то пошло, у него вообще нет никаких мыслей. Он просто сжимает шею Нэша, грубо отвечая на поцелуй, и инспектор шипит ему в рот, когда Брент особенно жестко кусает мягкую нижнюю губу. А потом Нэш опускается на колени, на грязную, забрызганную кровью крышу, и берет у него в рот. Брент хочет назвать его членососом, что в этой ситуации будет вполне правдиво, но слова застревают в горле, когда Нэш облизывает головку, слизывая выступившую смазку, и Брент вцепляется в растрепанные черные волосы, насаживая Нэша на свой член. Он кончает быстро, и дергает Нэша за волосы, поднимая его с колен, целует, и чувствует вкус собственной спермы у него во рту. Он толкает Нэша к стене, расстегивает ему ширинку и дрочит до тех пор, пока инспектор не сжимает плечи Брента, запрокидывает голову, и громко, сбивчиво стонет. Брент вытирает руку о футболку Нэша, и тот ворчит что-то о воспитании, а потом они оба ржут до выступивших слез, и идут к Нэшу и нажираются коньяка и виски до полной отключки.  
Утром Нэш как ни в чем не бывало наливает кофе, а Брент в своей грубой манере язвит, что такую бурду с молоком пьют только педики.  
Они не говорят о той ночи, но когда самолет третий час летит над Тихим океаном, Брент бесцеремонно сдергивает наушники с головы Нэша, растрепывая тщательно причесанные волосы, и тащит его к туалетам, благо пассажиры спокойно спят, а стюардессы заняты своими делами. Дверь защелкивается за его спиной и Брент раздвигает ноги Нэша коленом, просовывая руку за пояс его джинсов.  
\- Мне похуй, что ты педик, - заявляет он. Нэш смеется так, что ударяется затылком о зеркало, он смеется, пока Брент не затыкает его поцелуем.   
В дверь настойчиво стучат.   
\- Эй, гомосеки, вы не одни в салоне, людям тоже в туалет надо!  
Нэш перехватывает взгляд Брента, который не сулит ничего хорошего.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, Брент, скотина, мы в отпуске! Не смей никого избивать!  
Брент распахивает дверь кабинки с весьма неприятной ухмылкой, и Нэш не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. "И это мы еще не приземлились", - думает он, а потом бросается оттаскивать Брента от полуживого пассажира.


End file.
